What a Girl Wants
by LivxAeon
Summary: Eliza Francis can't seem to make up her mind about who she wants to be with...OneShot OCxOrton/Batista/Cena/Cody Runnels


**What a Girl Wants**

**By: Madelina**

**Summary: Eliza Francis can't make up her mind about who she wants. **

**OCxOrton, OCxBatista, OCxCena, OCxCody Runnels**

* * *

_Dear Randy,_

_Wow, it's been a long time, try like eleven years. Yeah, it's been that long. So, I hear that you just tied the knot with Sammy, congrats sweetie! I'm happy for the both of you. Sorry, I couldn't make it to the wedding, believe me that seeing you get married would be at the top of my list, but I had a deadline due and it was extremely important. By the way, thanks for the Victoria Secret nightie, but one question. Did you pick that out, or did Samantha help you pick it out? Lol, but anyways, I appreciate it. _

_Now as for you…I miss you so much, Rando. Hopefully you come to visit me soon, cause Greg is starting to look a little good to me, lol, just kidding. You know I only have eyes for my Rando, and trust me when I tell you that you are the only person in my life that I can truly trust with my heart. And even though we've never been together, I know that you would have been good to me. Hell, you always are. _

_Well, I have to get up early tomorrow…the article is due and Greg is getting on my last damn nerve. Sometimes I just wish I could quit and just work on my second novel. Wait…I can do that, but then I'll have to get a job that can actually pay the bills. Well, I'm off…tell Sammy I said 'Hi'. _

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Your precious Eliza_

* * *

Eliza took another look at her e-mail and smiled, although she might have told a tiny white lie, he'd never now it. So, she just shrugged her shoulders and hit the send button. After she had done that, she went upstairs and flopped down on her queen-sized bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning was horrid for Eliza. Her alarm clock went off late, she couldn't work her brand new flat iron, and the heel of her band new Jimmy Chou's completely broke. Was this an omen? Or was she just experiencing some major bad luck? When she finally got into her office, there sat Greg in her office chair.

"What's wrong now?" Eliza asked as she sat her coffee mug on her desk

"What's wrong is that this is your third time being late this week…is somebody partying a little too much?" Greg asked

"For your information, I don't party during the week. Second of all, I had to stay up all night this week to finish that damn article you threw on me at the last minute." Eliza said

"Listen, the reason why I gave you that story is because I knew you would get it to me on time. But if it's putting too much strain on your personal life, then I could give it to someone else." Greg protested

"Greg, there would be no reason to do that, know why? Because I've finished the article and it's laying on your desk right now. So, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Eliza said shooing him out of her chair.

"You are so lucky Mr. Anderson finds so much "potential" in you. Otherwise, I would have fired you already." Greg said

"Why don't you go do me a favor and get that stick out of your ass. Now get out before I tell Mr. Anderson that you've been sexually harassing me for the past two years I've been here." Eliza threatened

Greg rolled his eyes and walked out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

_That asshole is going to get what's coming to him, and sooner than he thinks._

Just then her telecom started to make that annoying 'beeping' sound. So, Eliza pressed the call button.

"Yes, Jessie. What is it?" Eliza asked

"There's a call for you on line one." Jessie said in her normal bubbly tone

"Did you ask who it was?" Eliza asked raising an eyebrow

"He said his name was Rando. Weird name if you ask me." Jessie said

"Send the call threw Jessie, thanks." Eliza said in a rush

"Eliza Francis, long time no talk." Randy said on the other line

"Rando! I'm taking you got my e-mail." Eliza smiled

"Of course I did. And just for the record I can smell jealousy from a mile away." Randy said

"So what, a girl's allowed to be jealous of her best friend isn't she?" Eliza asked

"Whatever you say, Li-Li." Randy said rolling his eyes

"Do I sense a hint of anger?" Eliza asked

"No, I'm not angry; it's just I never thought that my best friend would choose her career over my wedding." Randy said

"Now you sound like a whiney baby." Eliza said

"Eliza I'm serious. The least you could have done was show up at the wedding. Plus, I wanted to give you something." Randy said

"Really, and what would that something be?" Eliza asked

"Come open the door and find out." Randy said

Eliza looked at her office door and started to smile. She put the phone down on the desk and headed over to her office door. And when she finally opened the door, there stood her 6 ft 4 best friend, wearing a light blue dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. His dress shirt was slightly opened up top revealing a little bit of that chiseled chest.

"Randy! What are you doing here?" Eliza asked jumping into his arms

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. It turns out that Mr. McMahon has some real estate out here that he wants me to get rid of, so here I am." Randy said walking into her office, "Wow, the last time I came to your job you were working in one of those cubicles."

"Oh please, did actually think that I would still be in a cubicle with my skills? Please." Eliza rolled her eyes and took a seat in her office chair

Just then Greg burst into her office, "Eliza we need to talk…oh I didn't realize she had a visitor."

"That's why you knock you dumb shit. Excuse me, Randy." Eliza grabbed Greg by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the copy room and shut the door

"For the last time, you do not barge into my office unless the building is on fire, Greg!" Eliza yelled

"I'm sorry, but Jessie said that some guy was here to see you." Greg said

"And what? You got jealous and decided to barge into my office like the fucking brigade? Listen Greg, and listen good. There will never be anything between us other than a professional relationship. I'm sure you're a great guy, but you get on my nerves as it is, and I can never see anything between us. So, just squash whatever you think you feel for me, because it isn't real." Eliza said

But before Greg could say anything else, she left. When she arrived back in her office Randy was sitting in her office chair.

"Comfortable are we?" Eliza asked as she walked back into her office

"This is very nice office. Hell, it's better than David's." Randy smiled

"Are you serious?" Eliza asked

"No, I'm not." Randy smiled

"You dick." Eliza said as she smacked him on his shoulder

"Ouch! That hurt." Randy said rubbing his arm

"Oh take it like a man." Eliza said

"Oh really? You want me to take it like a man? Okay." Randy said

Just then he got up and grabbed Eliza by her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Eliza asked laughing

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He said

Without another word, he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Eliza felt her legs give out beneath her, and as if he were on cue, Randy pushed everything off of her desk and sat her on top of it. They started kissing again, but with more passion. Then Eliza pulled away.

"Randy we can't. You're married." Eliza said trying to catch her breath

They looked at each other for a brief moment, but soon they were going right back at it. Eliza unbuttoned Randy's shirt with a quickness and slid it off of his broad shoulders. Randy had already removed Eliza's blouse revealing her navy blue push-up bra. He continued to kiss her and gently made his way down her neck, then her collar bone, and finally her stomach. As if it were an instinct, Eliza lifted her ass up off of the desk so that Randy could remove her black pencil skirt along with her matching navy blue boy-shorts. He grabbed both of her legs and placed them over his shoulder kissing up her thigh, Eliza moaned softly as she caressed the back of his head. She could feel her core pulsating like a heartbeat waiting for him to make his move. He suddenly stopped, and when he stood up, Eliza's eyes went wide.

"David? What are you doing here? Where's Randy?" Eliza asked

David had a sly smirk on his face before he slowly kissed and licked his way up her thigh. Eliza felt his tongue play with her core and it drove her crazy. The way his tongue ring would wiggle back and forth on her clit. Eliza was thrown for a fucking loop, cause Randy's boss was giving her the best head she's ever had in her life.

"Oh God, don't stop!" Eliza moaned as she gripped the back of David's neck

He drove his tongue deeper inside of her, causing her to arch her back up off of the desk. When she felt her climax peek, David stopped and started kissing his way up her stomach, then her breasts, her collar bone, and then passionately kissed her. When he pulled away, Eliza was yet again surprised; because it wasn't David she was looking at. But it was none other than her ex-fiancé, John Cena.

"John? What the hell?" Eliza tried to comprehend what was happening

John didn't say a word, but kissed her instead. Eliza took that moment to unbuckle his pants, letting them drop to the floor. She used her feet to push his boxers down giving him an easy entrance. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she wasn't going to stop for shit. John grabbed Eliza's waist and pulled her forward onto his hard member. She gripped his muscular back and bit into his neck. God how she missed making love to John. As he pushed deeper inside her, she tried to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming, but it didn't work.

"Oh fuck, John don't stop…right there." Eliza moaned

John continued his slow pace and gently kissed Eliza's neck. And when he sat up, Eliza thought she was going to pass the hell out. Cause not only wasn't John looking at her, but it was her high school sweetheart, Cody Runnels, God she missed him. His deep blue eyes seemed like they were staring into her soul, which made her want him even more.

"Cody?" Eliza whispered

But before she could say anything else he put a finger over her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything, Eliza. Just live for the moment." He said kissing her softly

The gentle kiss soon turned into a deep passionate one, sending shivers down her spine. He picked her up and carried her over to the large plate glass window that overlooked the ocean. He pressed her back into it and entered her slowly. As they made love, Eliza realized that Cody was only one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

"I love you." Eliza whispered

"I'll always love you." Cody whispered back

Just then Eliza heard the blaring of her alarm clock and kicked it off the end of her bed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? All of that was a fucking dream? Dammit! Now I need a new pair of draws." Eliza cursed at her dream

But then she felt someone laying beside her, and when she saw his blue eyes staring back at her, a large smile came to her face.

"Good morning gorgeous." Cody said groggily

"I had a very interesting dream about you last night." Eliza smiled as she bent down and gave Cody a kiss.


End file.
